1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device and technology for calculating the consumption of fluid used in a fluid discharge device.
2. Related Art
When choosing an inkjet printer, ink consumption, print speed and print quality are equally essential considerations. Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2005-212270, for example, teaches a system that can display how much ink has been consumed in an inkjet printer. Not much effort has really been made, however, to make determining ink consumption simple.
This problem of determining fluid consumption is not limited to inkjet printers and other types of printers, and is common to fluid discharge devices including textile printers for printing a pattern on fabric, color filter production systems, systems for manufacturing displays such as organic electroluminescent displays, and DNA chip fabrication systems that coat a chip with a DNA solution to manufacture DNA chips.
At least of one embodiment of the present invention relates to technology enabling a user to easily acquire the result of calculating the consumption of fluid used in a fluid discharge device.